Stumbling Forward
by Pensulliwen
Summary: For every clumsy step forwards, when it comes to Sasuke, they always seem to stumble two steps back. But sometimes you can’t get what you want until you’re done hoping. Eventual SasuSaku; told in drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet.
1. Chapter 1: A to C

**Spoilers:** Hebi exists.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, the better part of the series would be dedicated to SasuSaku make-outs. We can dream.

* * *

**Stumbling Forward**

**By Allegra**

**A**gain.

This wouldn't be the first time that they'd tried to bring Sasuke back. It wouldn't be the second, third or fifth time either, but she tries not to dwell on that. Naruto flashes her a grin, saying that this time they'll definitely bring Teme back. Sakura forces an answering smile as she pulls her gloves on, even though he's said that every time and hasn't been right yet. Sakura learns to smile even though she's no longer motivated by his words, even though she's already lost hope; because he still hasn't. So she will keep up the charade as long as he can, because she can't bear to give up before he does, and sometimes she can borrow his confidence; sometimes she can still dream. She still longs to rebuild team 7, and she knows that she will never stop trying to bring Sasuke back. She's just tired of being disappointed.

**B**rawl.

They'd had a plan. It had been a good plan too, well thought out and precise, playing on each of their strengths. But plans tended to go awry when Sasuke was thrown into the mix. Either he had learned an unprecedented new technique, or an injured opponent bit his red-haired comrade, miraculously recovering, or the man Sakura was supposed to take down burst into freaking torrents of water when she punched him; now the big one was on an insane murdering rampage, abandoning all logic to pursue Naruto, effectively ruining their attack formation. No matter what the occasion, Sasuke threw a wrench into their perfectly good plans, and Sakura was beginning to get quite sick of it. Deciding that the coming train wreck of a battle was already too far along to salvage, she swerved away from her opponent to aim a quite well deserved (in her opinion) punch at Sasuke's face, as the carefully planned strategic maneuvers were abandoned and the fight descended into a brawl.

**C**ontention.

Sakura tries to convince herself that it's just another battle, and that he is just another opponent. But try as she might, she can never stop the anticipation from bubbling up in her stomach, or ignore the rush of butterflies when she sees him. She's learned to focus on other things, and she knows it's all in her head; but no matter who she's facing, she is still aware of him. It's just his chakra, she tells herself half-heartedly, she's simply keeping a reading on the most powerful of her enemies; but it's more than that. It is not a bond, she knows that much, there is no mutual attraction; and she realizes mildly dejectedly that it is completely one-sided. But she can't shake the feeling that they're both connected by a rubber band, that tries to draw her towards him more and more as she struggles to stay away. It hurts a bit to see the cold indifference on his face when she meets him, but she is confident that she wears the same expression, despite her inner turmoil. Because this is nothing but a battle, and the clashing sound of metal on metal is a comfort, as the steady factor that will make this brawl blend together in her mind with all the others she's emerged from in the past. But as calm as she appears, she can't seem to fight down the growing feeling of anxiety as Naruto, a half crazed look in his eye with evidence of the demon fox seared along his cheeks, aims his rasengan and catches Sasuke squarely in the chest, and Sakura can't decide whether or not she's supposed to cry.

* * *

_AN: To anyone waiting on_ The Missing Piece_,_ _sorry, and no_ _I haven't abandoned it- just having some severe writers block. Yes, with chapter two, but I have a couple chapters after that planned so once I get on with it chapters should come pretty quickly. As for this,_ Theory of Time _has gotten a ridiculous amount of undeserved praise and requests for more SasuSaku; that coupled with some really amazing/inspiring fanart got my muse working. I think I've gotten better at lazy, drabble-esque writing than actual literature XD Hope you like it anyway._


	2. Chapter 2: D to F

**Stumbling Forward**

**By Allegra**

**D**octor.

Sakura is many things. The Hokage's apprentice, a friend, a fighter; but above all else, she is a healer. So before she fully registers the fact that they've taken out the enemy, or hears someone scream his name, she's running; and just as she realizes that her feet are moving, she's catching Sasuke's limp body before it hits the ground. He lies in her arms, a gaping whole in his stomach, and the part of her mind that had hoped it would turn out to be another one of his famed illusions dies as she feels his very real lungs gasp, warmth gathering on her lap from where he's already bled through his shirt. Gathering chakra in her hand, Sakura peels away the remaining cloth as her clinical persona takes over, coldly assessing the situation. She shifts her other arm to cradle his head and brings her chakra-laden hand to his abdomen, beginning to knit the tissue back together, when something slams into the side of her head. Reeling back from the impact, the weight on her lap disappears as Sasuke is whisked away by one of his team mates. Sakura winces as she touches the tender spot on her head, gently kneading it with her chakra and hoping that it doesn't swell. Looking back up, she sees that it was the water one who attacked her- Naruto is fighting him now, as the hulking Jugo (apparently recovered from his temporary insanity) carries Sasuke to Karin, who bares her shoulder and forces Sasukes's teeth to break her skin. Wrinkling her nose at the vulgar technique, Sakura looks away as she hurries to her feet, setting her sights on the man who attacked her. Fist itching to punch something, Sakura focuses on her anger and her throbbing head, so that she doesn't feel the small stab of pain that comes from not being needed.

**E**verything.

When asked what Sasuke was by those who couldn't understand why she and Naruto used to chase after him when he had abandoned their village, Sakura used to reply "Everything." He was the missing piece of their team, their friend, their comrade; she could never decide on just one definition. He was simply everything. Even if to him, they were nothing, though neither of them would admit to believing that. When they got him back, everything would simply fall back into place. Relying on each other for strength after the betrayal, they needed to believe that.

Now, Sakura ignores Kakashi's order to fall back and regroup, because she is tired of everyone trying to ruin her perfect resolution. She forgets her grudge against the water specialist and turns to the two currently harboring Sasuke, because that little jackass is coming back with her whether he wants to or not.

**F**lee

Without allowing herself time to think about her potentially suicidal actions, Sakura dives at the red-headed woman with a kunai drawn; the rest of her team has no choice but to follow her lead. Jugo unsurprisingly moves to intercept her, and Sakura dodges beneath him, trusting one of her comrades to watch her back as she remorselessly digs her kunai into Karin's shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain that Sakura tells herself she should not feel bad about, because this is a battle. Once again, she doesn't allow herself time to think, depending on raw instincts as she pushes the wounded woman aside and elbows a dazed Sasuke in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Channeling chakra through her arms, she picks Sasuke up as if he was made of feathers, and steps back before taking a look behind her.

She's holding Sasuke over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes, the rest of his team is too busy fighting to stop her, and she has… won?

Tampering down a light-hearted "squee" that threatens to bubble to the surface, Sakura channels chakra into her feet, and runs like hell.

* * *

_AN: It has been a REALLY LONG TIME since I updated this. To the one person that was waiting: sorry._


End file.
